1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer driver and an image forming apparatus, more specifically, relates to a printer driver and an image forming apparatus for performing printing using a transparent toner and a transparent ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as processing for adding additional information to contents data, various methods have been suggested. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-244422, processing regarding to adding a stamp to contents data is disclosed, in which visibility of the stamping information is enhanced by making a print with a stamp color to be provided as a complementary color of the contents data to be overwritten.
That is, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-244422, when a digital copier combines an original read by a scanner of the copier with a stamp such as a page number, and outputs the combined original, the color of the stamp is set to be a color complementary to the color of the area of the original, on which the stamp is combined.
However, in the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-244422, in some cases, the color designation selected by a user, may be automatically changed involuntarily. Moreover, since the color of the contents data on which a stamp as additional information is overwritten is not always a plain color, in some contents data, it may be difficult to see the additional information on the contrary.